Vault of Secrets
The''' Vault of Secrets''' is a feature of Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash World. Introduced in Geometry Dash World and then in Update 2.1, it is located through the Create menu from a lock in the upper right corner, initially requiring 50 diamonds to gain access. Description The Vault of Secrets contains a text field and a monster padlock button below it. Pressing the button will cycle through a series of responses and clear any input in the text field. Entering certain phrases will unlock Icon Kit rewards, secret coins, as well as any related achievements. Hints in the form of green phrases are provided every so often to help guess the codes. In the lower right corner is another door which leads to the Basement. initially requiring 200 diamonds to gain access, allowing the level The Challenge to be played than in turn allows the Basement to be accessed. The Challenge Upon entering "The Challenge", you will be given a short level to play. This level introduces a handful of 2.1 mechanics not seen anywhere else but the Official level 'FingerDash' , such as the Spider and both dash orbs. Upon completing, you will be rewarded with 3 Stars, some Mana Orbs, and access to The Basement. In The Basement, there is a chest with an icon. However, after waiting a few seconds, you will see glowing eyes (as seen in the end of the trailer) behind jail bars asking for you to release him using three keys. Only one of them is available in Geometry Dash World and is obtained by opening 50 of the chests in the Treasure Room. The second and third keys are only available in the full version; the orange key is obtained from a chest in the Chamber of Time, and the blue key is a reward from the Chaos Gauntlet. Breaking all three of the locks will reveal more of the creature in the prison. It will announce its objective to destroy Geometry Dash, thanks to the player for their efforts, and then leaves, revealing a chest behind. Noticing the commotion, the Keymaster comes down only to realise that the jail is open. The chest can then be opened, revealing an icon, death effect, and a purple key. This purple key is used to access the demon gauntlet. Rewards Enter the codes stated as captions to unlock the respective rewards. Two of them (cod3breaker and glubfub) require additional steps to unlock. Cube76.png|(player's star count) Cube78.png|'cod3breaker' * Cube80.png|'brainpower' Cube81.png|'octocube' Cube108.png|'seven' Colour26.png|'thechickenisonfire' Colour36.png|'gimmiethecolor' SecretCoin.png|'glubfub' * Gallery GlubfubDialogue01.png GlubfubDialogue02.png GlubfubDialogue03.png GlubfubDialogue04.png Trivia * The secret level awarded by typing The Challenge has some elements seen in the 2.1 sneak peek trailer such as the new Spider game mode. However, it can only be played after collecting at least 200 Diamonds. **Completing this level allows the player to go into the brown door in the bottom right corner and access The Basement, with the prison and a chest, which contains a new icon. * Occasionally, the Keymaster will insert the player's username into sentences. *If you complete The Challenge then exit, the original Geometry Dash menu music will play instead of the usual song for The Vault of Secrets. *In order to gain access to the Chamber of Time, the player must talk to the creature and get the orange key's hint first. *The basement can also be accessed in Geometry Dash World. However, the player can only get the Green Key (from opening the special chest in the Treasure Room that is unlocked by opening 50 regular chests). *The Creature may be the Demon Guardian who was the only one who could open the Demon Gauntlet. This is because the key that is used to unlock the Demon Gauntlet can be found when the player frees him. *If you type in RobTop you will get an orange response saying: RUBRUBRUBRUBRUBRUB. *If you type Kappa you will get an orange response saying: There is no Kappa icon... *If you type Unicorn you will get an orange response saying: Why do they have a horn? *If you type RubRubPowah123 you will get an orange response saying: Ultimate Haxxor mode enabled. Not... *1st face: "Hey I heard some noi..." (This face is also the regular face used in all other dialogue.) *2nd face: "Wait... is the gate..." *3rd face: "You opened the gate..." *4th face: "YOU OPENED THE GATE! GAH THIS IS BAD. BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD..." References *"This is not the room you are looking for..." is a reference to the phrase" "These aren't the droids you're looking for." from the movie Star Wars: A New Hope. *"You shall not pass!" and "It's my precious..." are both references to the movie series The Lord Of The Rings. *"Player used knock! Its not very effective..." and "A wild lock appeared" is a reference to the Pokémon games. *The icon unlocked for typing the word 'seven' is Finn from Adventure Time. *"O-oooooooooo AAAAE-A-A-I-A-U- JO-oooooooooooo!" is a reference to the song NOMA - Brain Power. The code (Brainpower) also references the same song. *The icon unlocked for solving the "cod3breaker" puzzle is used in the "Small lava test" video and is also a fanmade icon. *The creature in the basement resembles the Pokemon Gengar and the Ultimate Deadlocked icon. Vault of Secrets Responses A random clue (green text) can appear between any line at any moment, and they are shown in Clues and Miscellaneous. When typing in a valid password for the first time, a corresponding special line is triggered. The same line can never be triggered again after the player has done the corresponding password once, and these lines are shown as italic and have a word behind them, with the word representing the corresponding password. Category:Secrets